


Just a party

by Iterdei



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, drunk!Asami, drunk!Korra, protective!Korra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:59:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3637623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iterdei/pseuds/Iterdei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami and Korra are drunk at a party and Korra might be a little protective over Asami. Rated M for chapter 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Asami's POV

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction ever written. Please share your thoughts and any feedback you have :)

Yes, she was drunk. Did she even remotely care? Not so much. She was swaying a little as she made her way to the other side of the overcrowded room to get a new drink, completely forgetting that she still had half a glass filled with whatever mixture Bolin had made for her earlier that evening. It did not matter though. Someone else would drink it. Or maybe Mako would find it in the morning when he was having his giant hangover and have to clean it up. She giggled at the thought. 

How Bolin had convinced his grumpy brother to throw the party, she did not know and now she did not come even close to caring.

She was dodging arms and pushing past heated bodies of wildly dancing people. However, to call it dancing would be an exaggeration; it was closer to clothed sex sometimes. That just made her think about sex and the only person she would like to do that with, but that woman went outside with Bolin an hour ago to make him cool down a little (he had been even more drunk than Asami was right now) and she hadn't seen her since. Two girls were heavily making out with each other in the middle of the dance floor and for more than a brief moment Asami found herself staring at them, wondering what it would be like to kiss Korra like that.

 

When she finally reached the other side of the room, her eyes slid across the table in front of her. Some bottles were on their sides, others were half empty, none were still closed. She reached her hand out to the stack of plastic cups, but misjudged the distance between them and herself, her fingers barely brushing their sides. 

“Here, let me get you that,” she heard a confident, maybe slightly arrogant, voice say just beside her ear. 

She jumped and spun around (maybe a little too fast) and looked at the guy that had offered to give her a drink. He was grinning at her, his blonde hair combed back sleek against his skull. She grimaced. She was not nearly drunk enough to be even a tiny bit interested in him. 

“No, thank you,” she managed to say when he remained standing way too close to her. “I can handle it.” 

“But such a pretty girl like you should have someone to look after her right? Otherwise some people... might take advance.” 

He had paused slightly, eyeing her up. Her stomach contracted, and not in the good kind of way. “Like I said: no thank you.” 

She was very close to just turning around and walking away, or hitting him. Yes, the latter sounded very good at this moment. However, before her brain could process any of these thoughts, the guy had stepped even closer into her comfort zone and she found herself backing up against the table.

“Are you sure about that?” He grinned once more, reaching out to stroke her cheek. He stank like beer and sweat and some gross kind of aftershave. She flinched and turned her head away. 

“I said: no.” It was a soft whisper and maybe the guy had not even heard her, but before she knew what was happening someone push the guy off her, grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the crowded room into the slightly less crowded hallway. Asami could see a few people making out and grinding against each other, but at that moment she did not really care. 

“Korra?” The younger woman turned around to meet her eyes, still holding her hand. A fire was burning in those blue eyes, anger flashing. Was she being protective? “Are you okay?” It was a simple question. She did not really know what to say, so she just nodded in response. 

It almost seemed like Korra was jealous of the guy (even though he should be so very jealous of her). Korra's lips twitch into a small smile. “Good. It looked like he was bothering you, so I figured I would help you out.” 

She might have been mistaken, but Asami thought she could see a blush forming on her friend's cheeks. Could she maybe have a chance afterall? Was Korra also interested in her? Instead of asking her directly, she just said: “Thank you.” She squeezed Korra's hand to emphasize her words. 

The other woman looked up at her and smiled bashfully. “I just like taking care of you.” She saw Korra's eyes widen at her own words and Asami could not help herself but stare as well. She opened her mouth to respond, but Korra cut her off. “Just like a friend of course. Like normal friends. Nothing more. Because I just like you as a friend. An ordinary friend. Well, not ordinary because you're amazing, but we are just friends and I'm totally okay with that...” 

She could not help herself as those words spilled out of her crush's mouth. Korra was just way too cute this way and Asami found herself bursting out in laughter, tears rolling down her eyes. Korra just looked at her bewildered and utterly confused. “What... Why...” “You are just too cute sometimes, you dork.” She leaned in and kissed her friend on the cheek. “Thank you, Korra.” 

Korra might have been blushing, but she was not entirely sure. She smiled once more staying maybe a little too close to Korra. She could smell her. She smelled like beer and sweat, but Asami could also distinguish a small bit of perfume underneath all of that. She smelled good. She found herself staying a little too long in Korra's space, but she couldn't bring herself to move away. So she did what any person would do if they were as drunk as her: she stayed close and even went so far as to lay her head on Korra's shoulder. She could feel Korra's hand in her own squeezing a little. 

“Thank you,” she whispered against the skin of Korra's neck. Now she knew for sure that Korra was blushing. “Asami...” Her voice was low, husky even. 

 

Suddenly she felt Korra's arm slide around her waist, pulling her closer. However, it was not a tender kind of closer, also not a passionate kind of closer and Asami immediately knew something was wrong.

“What are you doing? Stealing my girl?” That voice. Asami's head snapped up from the safety that was Korra's shoulder and looked at the guy standing in the doorway. He was swaying a little and pointed an accusing finger at Korra. 

“She doesn't belong to you, asshole.” Asami felt Korra's arm tighten ever so slightly around her. The guy grinned at that. “We could also just... share?” He suggestively wiggled his eyebrows at the two. She was digusted by this piece of shit, but she could not even open her mouth before Korra had let her go. She instantenously missed the warmth of Korra's body pressed against her own. 

However, it was worth it when she saw Korra pull her fist back and let it come crashing into the side of the guy's head a short moment later. He sank to the ground and the couples in the hallway startled, stopping their make-out sessions to look at the blacked out guy on the floor. No one said anything and when Korra turned around to Asami again, her eyes were burning with that protective fire again. Asami could not help but smirk at the woman in front of her. 

“I take it you don't like him?” “I don't like anyone who comes too close to you.” The response was a simple statement, but it made Asami's heart flutter in her chest. Without thinking she took Korra's hand and pulled her out of the door opening and along the hall to her own room (luckily she lived close to the two brothers). “Asami? What are you...” Korra could not even finish her sentence when the other woman pushed her against the wall. 

Asami could only think about having her. She needed her. More than anything right now. No, always. Always. “I need you. Now,” she whispered into Korra's ear. “We are still in the hallway, Asami.” She groaned and pulled Korra along again. “You are just way too irresistible.” She (finally) made it to the other side of the hall, Korra's hand still in her own. “You. Me. Bed. Now.” It was not a very eloquent sentence, but right now she did not care. She wanted this woman in front of her and she was going to take her even if it was the last thing she did. Korra's eyes shone up at her and a small smirk settled on her lips. Those lovely lips. “Okay.” The answer was simple, like most of their actions tonight, but right now Asami did not care. And Korra did not seem to care either. The older woman grinned mischievously before almost literally diving in.


	2. Korra's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I'd add a little of Korra's POV to this story.

They were both drunk. Korra knew Asami was even drunker than she was, but she just did not care anymore. Even before she saw that annoying brat hitting on her friend, she had been following her movement through the room. That skirt was way too high. Not that she complained. Okay, yes she did, but only because she did not want anyone else to see that lovely ass...

 

_15 minutes earlier_

 

She was staring too long. She knew she was staring too long, but she could not bring herself to look away. Her cup was forgotten at her lips, the liquid almost flowing over her chin. However, she was far away from caring about that.

That ass.

When she saw Asami bending over the table with her arm outstretched to reach for one of the still unused cups, her skirt dragged up ever so slightly. Maybe it was just wishful thinking, but Korra thought she saw the line of a red pair of panties underneath the black fabric. However, she was apparently not the only one who had noticed.

Korra had tossed her still full cup somewhere to the side, faintly hearing the shouted complaints and insults. Her vision was red. That asshole was way too close to her girlfr... friend. Just friend. Hold it together, Korra. But she could not and before she fully comprehended what she had done, she had dragged Asami away from the overly crowded room and into the hallway. Her hand felt so good in hers, it felt so insanely good to hold her like this, even if she was just dragging her away from some guy. Maybe it was not her place to do that, but friends took care of each other, right? This was still normal friend behaviour, right?

Asami called out her name in question. Okay, so maybe it was not normal friend behaviour then. She did not really care. “Are you okay?” When her friend nodded, Korra felt immensely relieved and then realised that she might have to explain her behaviour. Although she thought it was quite logical that she did not like it when some guy was being perverted on her friend, she felt the need to clarify. “Good. It looked like he was bothering you, so I figured I would help you out.” 

Was she blushing? She really hoped she was not. However, all of that was forgotten when Asami took her hand a little more firm and whispered a “thank you”. In that moment she realised how much she cared about the woman in front of her and softly expressed how she was feeling right then, right there, without thinking. Shit. Back! Back track, Korra! Safe yourself! The next few sentences were a blur and Korra thought she could see a small hint of disappointment in Asami's eyes as she continued talking. But then the girl burst out laughing and that just left her even more confused than her feelings had already made her. The kiss on her cheek was too real though, way too real.

And then Asami did not move away. Normal friends moved away, right? Even after they had given their friend, platonic friend, a kiss on the cheek. Right? Her heart was hammering in her chest and she really wanted to wrap her arms around Asami and pull her in for a kiss, because they were leaning into each other and Asami smelled so good. 

Then the blonde brat had the audacity to show up again and interrupt their perfect almost-hug. What followed was again a blur. She thought she had learned some self-control from Tenzin, but apparently she forgot all about his breathing techniques and calming exercises when someone was perving on her girlfr... friend, just friend.

“I take it you don't like him?” “I don't like anyone who comes too close to you.” She had said it without realising, but did not take her words back: they were true. She did not want anyone else in Asami's space. She wanted her and no one was taking her away from her. Maybe that was irrational, maybe that was too demanding, but Korra could not stand the thought of anyone else touching Asami. She wanted to be the one holding her close, like she had just moments ago. She wanted to be the one that kissed her, goodnight, goodmorning, good luck, she did not care. Maybe she was just drunk. No, she thought these things too when she was sober, just... less intense.

She was woken from her thoughts when Asami started dragging her away from the door and the unconsious guy. And the people who were now openly staring at them. She did not care. Asami was pulling on her hand and it felt amazing, but she had to ask what this was, what she was doing. “Asami? What are you...”

The next moment she was against the wall of the hallway and Asami was so so close into her personal space. She could feel her breath against her lips and she desperately wanted to lean in and kiss those perfect red lips. Her hands itched to touch her. Before she could, Asami leaned in and whispered against her ear: “I need you. Now.”

A shiver went through her spine at those words. Perfect. She had wanted this for weeks, months even, but something was nagging at the back of her mind. “We are still in the hallway, Asami.” Her friend groaned low in her throat and pushed herself of Korra, her hands slightly grazing her breasts. Korra knew she was blushing, but Asami was already pulling her along further down the hall: to her room.

She could do this. She could play sauve and confident. She could sleep with Asami, her best friend, the most beautiful woman in the world, and the smartest, most caring person she had ever known. Shit, Korra, pull yourself together. Be smooth. Thus to the almost animalistic need in Asami demand she just answered “okay” with a smirk, afraid that she might otherwise let her façade crumble entirely.

 

_Present_

 

Asami's lips were on hers, soft but demanding. It felt amazing. Kissing had never felt this perfect, never this lovely, never this intense, never this exhilarating. Not that she had kissed many people before now. She had kissed Mako, while he was still dating Asami, not the best move. They had then dated for a while and it had been nice, but this was something else entirely. She felt herself giving in to Asami when she felt the gentle but persistent push of her tongue against her still closed mouth. Korra let her in. She was floating. Maybe that was just the alcohol, but this was amazing.

Could she touch that perfect ass right now? Would that be okay? She really wanted to. She had been wanting to touch Asami for ages. Well, not ages, but you know. Why was she rambling? Even in her head she was rambling. Shit. Focus, Korra, you need to make her feel good.

Suddenly, Asami's lips were gone from her own and Korra opened her eyes. Asami was still leaning into her, her eyelids low and her breath hot in the small space between their mouths. “Korra?” That single word was filled with a need that she had dreamed of so many times, a need she had wanted so many times to be fuelled by herself. Fuck. This was real. They were drunk and they were making out in Asami's room, so so very close to her bed. Noticing the questioning look in her friend's eyes, she realised she had not replied yet. However, her voice was still caught in her throat, so she simply hummed a response. 

“Is this okay? I mean... Is this okay right now?” Asami suddenly looked very small, clinging against her, her pupils wide from drinking and lust, but with a insecurity there that made Korra realise that this might not be the right time. “I thought you wanted this,” she found herself asking softly. “I do. But... but...” “It doesn't feel right?” “No!” Shocked by her own outburst, Asami backed off a little. “But if you don't want to... I guess, we can wait.” “No, no, I do. I really want to. I've been waiting for this for months!” 

The other woman stared at her. “Months?” Korra was blushing and she knew it. She nodded in response. “It just feels so right, so good with you.” The insecurity had faded from Asami's eyes; instead the lust had returned in full force, but there was something else beneath it, something Korra could not fully describe in her drunking state. It was alluring though. So alluring and so sexy. She bit her lip and looked at those perfect lips again. Asami did the same and then looked back at the shorter woman. “Can we? I want you so bad.” Korra nodded nervously, breaking her already crumbling façade of confidence. Asami smiled at her a little. “Okay. Good.” Then her lips were back and Korra found herself finally – finally – grabbing that amazing ass with both her hands.


	3. NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes guys, the NSFW chapter. This does not have a lot of plot so it is basically just their night together. It is mostly from Asami's POV, but has a little from Korra's too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first ever writing of smut, so yeah... not sure if this is any good. Hope you guys like it though!

_Asami's POV_

Finally she could let herself spill over. Her lips were on Korra's, sucking shamelessly. Her friend was cupping her ass with those strong, warm hands and Asami never wanted her to let go. She trailed her mouth downward, from the corner of Korra's mouth to her cheek, then to her throat. She sucked the sensitive skin and left small red and purple marks all over the dark skin. She wanted to claim Korra, make her hers, and everyone should know it. Asami did not care anymore if others would see the marks of their lovemaking in the morning; the world needed to know that Korra was hers.

But she was not really hers. Not yet. Right now Asami was not thinking about that though. She let herself be swept up into those strong arms when Korra groaned like an animal as Asami sucked on a specially sensitive part of her neck.

“Korra!” She squealed, but could not bring herself to care. She wanted Korra to take her and if that predatory look was any indication, she would soon enough.

Korra's hands were still around her waist and her mouth had found Asami's once more. The engineer found herself caving for that warm tongue pushing against hers. “Hmmmm.” A moan escaped from deep in her throat and Korra leaned back a little to smirk down at her. “You are so sexy right now.” Asami knew she was blushing and as if to confirm her thoughts, Korra chuckled a little. She could not take it and craned upwards to catch Korra's lips in a kiss once more. “I need you,” she whispered softly. The blue irises in front of her almost disappeared as Korra's pupils blew wide from lust.

Before Asami could cave in to the demeaning need to beg again, Korra attacked her neck, sucking, biting. She screamed when her lover bit the place where her neck and shoulder connect. “Too hard?” “Don't stop!” She might have sounded desperate, but she did not care. Korra was sucking her neck again and it felt amazing. Her hands were wandering and she could feel them creep up to her breasts. The moment her hands touched her breast through the fabric of her blouse and her bra, Asami knew she wanted so much more contact. She lurched upwards, nearly knocking her shoulder into Korra's nose in the process, and almost ripped her own blouse off.

“Someone's eager,” Korra whispered before kissing the top of Asami's right breast. The tall woman sighed when Korra's lips made contact with her bare skin, not able to come up with a witty response to her comment. She felt the other woman reaching behind her back and unhooking the clasp of her bra. Korra threw it casually to the side while at the same time remaining close to the pale woman's skin. Her lips were gosting over her breasts and Asami found herself moaning for more. “Please, Korra. Please.”

“What do you want?” “Anything. Everything. Just take me!” She was soaking wet, her panties clinging to her lower lips. She needed the woman on top of her and luckily Korra was happy to oblige. She felt how her mouth latched onto one of her nipples while her strong hands got rid of her skirt and panties. When Asami had closed her eyes, she did not remember, but now she opened them again to see Korra leave her breast and wandered down. Every few seconds she would kiss her skin and make Asami moan under her breath. Blue eyes met green ones when Korra arrived at her destination. She answered the unspoken question with a small nod and immediately threw her head back when that lovely tongue touched her lips for the first time. A loud throaty yell escaped her mouth.

 

_Korra's POV_

 

Asami tasted amazing! Korra could not stop lapping at her juices, swirling her tongue around the excited little bud, and dipping her tongue into her opening. She could feel Asami's hands in her hair, gripping her head tightly and pushing her even further in her folds. This made her lick even faster, eager to satisfy this beautiful woman that was writhing on the bed because of her. It was almost overwhelming and Korra found herself almost choke up for a second. However, the loud moans coming from the raven haired beauty quickly brought her back to the delicious task at hand. She wished she could do this more often. Way more often.

When Asami gripped her even tighter, almost pulling her hair from her head, Korra new she was close. She pushed on of her fingers inside of Asami and started pumping furiously. Her tongue had found her bud again and soon she felt the walls of the other woman clench around her. She did not stop, not even when Asami was trashing on the bed, screaming from the top of her lungs.

She was so beautiful.

Only when Asami had ridden her high to the very end and was laying back on the bed, her hair a gorgeous mess around her head, her chest heaving to catch her breath, and her entire body coated in a thin layer of sweat, did Korra let her go. She was so so beautiful. Korra looked at her for a moment before crawling up to her and nestling beside her, her arms wrapped around the beauty.

 

_Asami's POV_

 

Wow. She could not form the words, but that was amazing. She really wanted Korra to do that again. And again. And again. When Korra curled up against her, Asami knew she really wanted to return the favour, but right now she needed to catch her breath and Korra's body against hers filled her with a calm and safety she only experienced with Korra. Damn it, she was in deep.

Korra was tracing little figures on her bare stomach and Asami could not help but giggle a little. “What is it?” Her lover's eyes were big and a little like those of a cute puppy that wanted a treat, so Asami gave her one. When their lips parted again, she whispered: “Nothing. That was just so amazing and now you're being all cute again.” Korra blushed at her words. “Is that okay?” “More than okay,” she answered before leaning in and kissing her once more.

“Now where were we?” Asami sat up and pushed Korra down onto the mattress. Swiftly she positioned herself so that she was straddling her. “Asami, what...” “You didn't think I was gonna let you go without your turn, right?” She smirked to emphasise her words. Korra was blushing again and averted her eyes, making it clear that that was exactly what she had been thinking.

“I wanna enjoy me little treat.” Asami felt the need inside of herself burning at the sight of this strong woman becoming all cute in front of her. It was so different from her previous demeanor, but Asami loved it nonetheless. She needed her, she wanted her, she loved her.

She loved her so much and she wanted to show it to her.

She lowered herself on top of her lover and kissed her lips softly before going down to her neck and gently sucking on the skin. The animalistic need had dissipated from the room and Asami let her fingers dance over Korra's body, before slowly pulling her shirt over her head and throwing it somewhere next to the bed. She repositioned herself and pulled the other's jeans down. She did not remember when both she and Korra had kicked off their shoes, but it made this a lot easier. When the woman in front of her was on nothing more than her underwear, Asami allowed herself a short moment to take her in. She was so gorgeous.

Her panties were drenched from making Asami come and she smiled a little to herself, the lust from before returning, but now it was mixed with that other feeling: love.

She wanted to make Korra feel good, just as good (or even better) than Korra had made her feel. So she leaned in and captured Korra's lips in a kiss once more. Her hands found the clasp of her bra and that too landed on the floor. Her wet panties followed and soon there was nothing left between them. Her fingers were feeling the smooth power in the body beneath her. “Fuck, you are so sexy.” Korra blushed, but kissed her again furiously to hide it. Asami did not care, her senses were full with Korra, Korra, Korra. Her fingers found her folds and she dragged them through the liquid coming from her opening.

“Hmmm. Don't stop.” Korra was moaning against her, holding her shoulders while she kissed her again. “I wasn't planning on it.” She smirked at the woman that had stolen her heart and gasped when she saw Korra craning her head back when Asami's fingers started playing with her little bud. She did not last long. Soon she came crashing down in a powerful orgasm while Asami held her close. Korra was strangely silent while she came and when she came down from her high, she looked exhausted.

“Was that good?” Asami tugged a little piece of hair behind Korra's ear and lay down behind her, pressing her body against the woman's back. “Uh hu. You were amazing.” Asami blushed and she was glad Korra could not see it. “You too.” This felt like more than just a hook up. Way more than just a hook up. She knew that she wanted Korra and if she had not been misreading the signs, Korra wanted her just as much. Asami just hoped that Korra would not regret their adventure in the morning. She could not dwell on these thoughts forever though, because her body was exhausted and Korra's warmth was seeping into her body making her drowsy. They slowly drifted away and let their bodies be engulfed by sleep.


	4. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their night together, Korra wakes up first and she knows they will have to talk about what happened.

She felt long hair tickling her nose and she turned away only to realise that she was wrapped up in long, slender arms. Korra's eyes shot wide open; it had not been a dream! She was in Asami's arms and she could feel her breasts against her back, her chest rising softly still in a state of deep sleep. Okay, wow, that really happened. She closed her eyes for a moment and relised in the memories of the previous night. Her lips felt so good on me. Wow. Just. Wow. Korra smiled a little to herself and shifted a little against Asami body. Perfect.

But it was not perfect and Korra knew that. They needed to talk. And if there was one thing that Korra was not good at then it was talking things out.

Fuck.

For now she was content with sharing Asami's warmth though. And hoping that her friend felt the same way and that this had not been some drunk mistake. She could feel Asami moving against her and she knew that she was waking up. Quickly she closed her own eyes and tried to slow her breathing (although she did not think that she really succeeded at appearing to be asleep); her heart was racing.

“Korra?” Asami's breath tickled her ear and Korra squirmed involuntarily. So far for acting asleep. Even though she knew her friend (was that still the appropriate term after last night?) was awake, Asami did not move away. Was that a good sign? She really hoped it was. “Yes, Asami?” “Was that... I mean, are you... okay with what happened?” The question was strangely insecure and innocent if you compared it to how Asami had acted last night. Korra was wondering if she should turn around, but for some strange reasons it was insanely scary to face Asami right now. Eventually the need to see how her friend (lover?) thought about what happened won from her fear and she turned around to face the beautiful woman. Her hair was disshelved and her makeup was smudged; Korra never thought her more gorgeous. They were really close right now, breathing each other's air.

Her eyes switched between looking at Asami's and her lips. She really wanted to kiss her again. The taller woman smiled a little and that was when Korra realised she still had not answered her question. She looked back into Asami's eyes and smiled bashfully because she had been caught staring. “Was it okay,” the taller woman asked her again. It was not a difficult question, but if Korra was completely honest and Asami did not feel the same way she would be crushed. She had to feel the same way though; the younger woman could not imagine a night like that and not having more than friendship feelings for someone.

“Yes. Yes, it was.” There. She said it.

A smile formed on Asami's pale lips (her lipstick had found other places to stick the previous night) and she whispered: “Good.” Her breath tickled Korra's skin and she involuntarily scrunched her nose. The sound of a soft giggle brought her attention back to Asami's face. Her green eyes were warm and a small smile was still on her lips. Korra started when she felt an arm wrap around her waist and she immediately felt sorry because Asami's eyes became full of pain and worry. “Did I read this wrong? Was this just a... a...” Korra knew what her friend wanted to say and she could not bear the thought of Asami being hurt, especially now that her suspicions were confirmed and she knew that Asami liked her too.

So, Korra did what she did best and just kissed her. She felt Asami's lips against hers, giving in, and a sigh escaping. She did not know if it was from her mouth or Asami's (or maybe both), but right now it did not matter. She was kissing Asami and neither of them was drunk and it was perfect.

When they finally let go of each other, Korra opened her eyes again: “No, it wasn't.” Her lover smiled at her a little before giving her a brief kiss once more. “Good. Because I really like you, Korra.” “I really like you too.” A goofy grin crept up to Korra's lips and she was sure it did not leave her face even when Asami kissed her again. Yes, this was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I really did not think that so many people would read this. Thank you for reading and sorry for not getting back to all of your amazing comments. It really brightened my day whenever I read them. Thank you again!
> 
> Also, if you want me to write more stories, feel free to message me any ideas! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this or write a prologue to this if anyone is interested :P
> 
> Also, if you want me to write something else, send me some prompts here: http://iterdei.tumblr.com/


End file.
